


Chimeras Need Love Too!

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: Of King and Guard [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Chimeras, M/M, Non-human MC, Power Imbalance, Uncanny Valley, chimeras are hideous in their true form, chimeras need blood to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Rhode Rhinestone isn't human; he never was. Rhode Rhinestone is a chimera. That... changes things.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Rhode Rhinestone & Rian Diore
Series: Of King and Guard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021389
Kudos: 2





	Chimeras Need Love Too!

**Author's Note:**

> All of the MC's I've seen so far are your average human from our world. I find that kind of boring, so I created this. This is going to be pretty self-indulgent, so be warned.

‘Rho, we _have_ to tell him,’ Rian Diore told his best friend gently.

Rhode clenched his teeth and looked stubbornly at the floor. His hair shone silver-white as it caught the light, smooth and silky. It was cut at the chin, framing his heart-shaped face. His skin was almost as pale as his hair and his eyes an unnaturally deep shade of blue. There was an odd sort of sharpness to his looks, like shards of glass. Everything about him was just a shade _off_ and the effect was haunting.

In direct contrast Rian was fairly normal. Light brown skin, average height, lean and slim in build… The only unusual features he had were his eyes, which were a startling shade of red, and his hair, that fell to just above his elbows in a glorious wave of dark purple.

The two were following the headmaster to the abandoned dorm he had spoken about, whispering furiously to each other.

‘I know, I know, but do we really have to do it so soon?’ Rhode asked plaintively.

‘Well, you need to eat, don’t you?’ Rian pointed out reasonably.

Rhode hated it when his King made sense. It threw him off his game. (To be fair, this entire situation was throwing him off his game.)

‘Fine,’ he sighed.

Rian gestured pointedly. Rhode cringed, but nodded.

‘Uh, headmaster?’ he called.

Crowley turned around.

‘Yes?’

‘There’s something I have to tell you.’

Rhode steeled himself. He took a deep breath and shed the glamour surrounding his body.

Immediately, his hands curled into claws, the whites of his eyes turned yellow, the sleek beauty of his features turned intensely cruel. Odd patches of green and white scales ran up down his entire body. He kept the changes to a minimum, there was little use in freaking out the man helping them with the hideousness that was a chimera’s true form. But the effect was there; Rhode’s beautiful shell had become _revolting._

‘I’m- I’m not exactly human,’ he said lamely.

Headmaster Crowley stared speechlessly for a moment before coughing.

‘Well. That changes things.’


End file.
